


This Happy News

by lumiereandcogsworth



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: A Bit of Chaos Ensues, Belle and Adam just want one mf delicious moment, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's also very sweet and romantic though, Pregnancy (just finding out!), The whole castle is one big happy family, ruined plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23034703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: Belle and Adam had become masters of not talking about the thing they really wanted to talk about with everyone that wasn’t each other. There had been several close calls on both of their accounts, but it seemed as though no one had succeeded in discovering the expectant bundle of joy.  All seemed to be going according to their plans of secrecy, until it wasn’t.
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Belle stood tentatively at the door. It was nothing, she was overthinking this. Of course it’s nothing, don’t waste the nurse’s time. These things happen, it’s normal! Belle had been oscillating in front of the hospital wing door for a minute or two, which is longer than anyone should be oscillating in front of any door. She knocked on it before she could talk herself out of doing so, and a bright-eyed nurse opened the door, startled to see her queen. 

“Oh! Your Majesty,” she curtsied, quickly opening the door wider. “Please come in!” Belle stepped in, smiling nervously; she still felt weird when people addressed her in this way. “What can I do for you?” The nurse asked anxiously, backing herself toward the bookshelf to give her queen the space. 

“Well, I don’t know if you can, really, I just,” Belle’s eyes wandered around the room. It had a golden glow within it from the sunlight shining through the window. There was a bed in the middle of the room, neatly made with plain white pillows and blankets. There were wooden cabinets and shelves lining the walls, all containing jars of medicines and various supplies and dusty books. 

“Yes, Madame?” The nurse asked, seeing as the queen seemed to have lost her focus.

“I think I might be pregnant,” Belle blurted out before her eyes even came back to meet the nurse’s. “I’m probably not,” she added quickly. The nurse smiled, gesturing toward the end of the bed. 

“Ah! Well please, sit down. Tell me, what makes you think this?” 

“Nothing, really. I’m late in my cycle- but I’ve read that happens!” She gestured with her hands, fidgeting with the skirt of her dress when she wasn’t waving them as she spoke. 

“It can, yes. Have there been other symptoms?” The nurse asked, a calmness about her that began to balance against Belle’s nerves. 

“Well, I  _ did _ get sick yesterday… and this morning. And, honestly, I feel nauseous now.” The nurse smiled and pulled a small bucket from the floor beside a counter, placing it next to Belle on the bed. 

“Just in case,” she grinned. Belle laughed a little, her nerves settling. 

“I guess I just came here to see if you had some sort of… test, or something. Just so I can put my speculations at ease.” 

“Yes! Of course, Your Majesty,” The nurse stepped over to a bookshelf, pulling a book down and quickly flipping through it, “we do have a test! Let’s begin.” 

The ladies were in the hospital wing for some time. Belle asked the nurse many questions about her field, how she gained an expertise in the art of medicine. The nurse, who Belle learned her name was Annetta, had grown up in Italy, always interested in her father’s work as a doctor. When she showed promise, Annetta’s father began teaching her to read books, then later medical texts. It wasn’t until she was twenty that her father caught wind of an opportunity for her that she could not possibly pass: a chance to be a nurse for the king and queen of France. She packed her things and moved to the castle, and she’d been here ever since. Belle was proud to hear she’d learned to read, and better yet, that her father had taught her. They could relate in that way, in a way Belle could not relate with many. 

It was nice, too, the conversation. It took Belle’s mind off of her nerves toward the impending test results. It’s not that she didn’t want them to be positive; no, not at all! She’d be thrilled if she and her beloved Adam were expecting a child. They’d discussed it here and there, she knew it was something that would certainly be in their future. But she refused to get her hopes up, because the negative results would be all too saddening if she thought them to be positive. Eventually, though, time was up. The results would be clear now. 

Annetta broke her conversation with Belle for a brief moment to check the clock sitting on the counter. Enough time had passed, she could see the results. She walked over to the counter to analyze, her back to the queen. Belle’s heart began to pound a little again, watching as Annetta did her dutiful work. Soon, the nurse raised her head, looking out the window over the counter for a moment before turning to the queen, a suppressed grin on her face. Belle looked at her with bated breath, though she had a feeling she knew what the nurse would say. 

“Your Majesty, you are pregnant!” The young nurse almost squealed as she spoke, letting her smile show in full. Belle stared at her, agape with disbelief. 

“ _ What? _ ” Belle stood, completely unsure of what to do with herself. Annetta nodded excitedly, waving her toward the counter. 

“Yes! Come, see for yourself if you wish!” Belle silently walked over and looked on at the results, putting a hand to her mouth when her own observations came to the same conclusion. She let out a muffled laugh, a joyous gasp against her palm. The two ladies looked at each other, Annetta could not stop herself from giggling, she was so happy for the queen. And think of the letter she’d eventually write home!  _ She _ was the first to know of this happy news, how blessed she was! 

“Thank you, Annetta,” Belle threw her arms around the nurse, a bit shorter in stature. Belle had tearful eyes and found herself laughing too.

“You’re quite welcome, Madame,” Annetta smiled, embracing not only the queen but all that this moment had become. Oh, how lovely a day for the castle to know. Annetta had not been in the castle for long, but she’d heard from the older servants of the sorrow and the horrors that had so firmly held a grip on the kingdom in the past. Surely this would only better erase the sadness! 

The ladies discussed details, logistics, next-steps. It was all a blur to Belle but she tried to remember everything Annetta told her. Take things easy. Keep it hushed for a couple months. Belle is healthy, so all should most likely be well. Belle thanked her many more times before finally leaving, now standing alone in the corridor with life-changing news just sitting in her mind. She stood in silence, simply breathing and going over what Annetta had said. Suddenly, Lumiere walked by. He was not someone she could tell this to just yet, but she certainly could use a moment to talk about something else while her mind sorted the details. 

“Lumiere!” She shouted, maybe a bit too loudly as it startled the butler in his tracks. He fumbled his footsteps and turned, smiling when he saw who’d called to him. 

“Ah! Bonjour Madame!” He gave a bow as Belle approached him. “How are you this fine day?”

_ Normal! Completely normal today. _ “I’m good! And you?” 

“Oh, I am well. Busy with little things Cogsworth has asked of me, you know how he is. Never satisfied with the state of this place! But, I must say I am glad to see the sun. That storm these last few days seemed to be never-ending, non?” 

“That’s true! It is a beautiful day.” Okay, she couldn’t keep it up any longer. If she didn’t tell someone about this soon, she thought she might burst. “Say, Lumiere, would you happen to know where Adam is?” 

“I believe the Master is in his study, unless of course he has escaped since I was last there,” Lumiere jested, a smile across his face. Belle chuckled, patting the butler’s shoulder and thanking him. “Madame.” Lumiere replied, bowing as his queen set off up the stairs for Adam’s study. 

When Belle finally made her way to her husband’s study, she found it harder to enter the room than anticipated. What was she going to say? How was she going to preface such an announcement? She stood in front of the door, biting her lip and thinking all too hard about how this conversation should go. 

Standing next to the door, still as a statue, was a royal guard. In all truth, this man did not have any other duty than allowing or disallowing people to enter the king’s study, and announcing them if they were to enter. The only one he didn’t have any say toward was the queen, and there she was, standing there as if waiting for him to help her or something. He made side glances toward her, but tried to keep his gaze forward. Her business was not his own, so he kept his hands folded behind his back and kept still. 

“I should just keep it simple, right?” Belle said, rather suddenly. The guard turned to her, and she was indeed looking back at him. She looked like she had a million things running in her mind, and now she’d just asked him a question to which he had no real answer to. 

“Yes,” he replied mechanically, knowing his utmost position was to agree with the Crown. “Yes, simple,” he added, attempting to prove that of course he was listening and knew what she was talking about. Belle nodded at this, as if he, the guard she’d just happened upon, was the perfect sounding board for her quandary. Before she knew it, she was pushing open the door and stepping in to see her Adam. 

“Darling!” Adam said, looking up when the door had opened abruptly. His desk was all the way across the large study, sunlight pouring in through the many windows that lined the wall to his left. 

“Hi,” Belle said, barely above a whisper. She closed the door behind her, “are you busy?” 

“Not hardly, come in my dear.” He finished signing some documents with his quill as Belle came to his desk. 

“What are you doing?” She asked on the other side of the desk, leaning over it, her eyes exploring the various papers that covered the surface. 

“Boring things, I’m afraid,” he was still looking down at a document, seemingly reading it as he spoke. His arm went out, as if beckoning for Belle to come by his side. She obliged as he continued. “Contracts to be signed, legislations to be read,” he sighed, his arm falling around her waist. Belle put her hand on the nape of his neck, gently massaging as he spoke. “Sit with me, won’t you?” Adam slid his chair back, turning her around. She twirled, falling onto his lap and putting an arm around his shoulders. “How are you, Belle? To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?” 

Belle couldn’t have been happier in that moment. The ease of being with her husband, she could never seem to tire of it. It suddenly became so clear how she’d tell him of the exciting news. “I’m well. I was just speaking with Lumiere, we were discussing how beautiful it is today after that storm.” 

“Oh, I know!” Adam looked out the windows for a moment, then back to her. He had one hand around the small of her back, the other over her legs. This could quite possibly be his favorite place in the world. “It is quite nice outside, it’s been agony being cooped up in here all day.” 

“I’m sure,” Belle replied, her plan at the tip of her tongue. “So, what would you say if I suggested I steal you away for a while? Perhaps a walk in the garden?” 

“I’d say you read my mind,” Adam smiled, leaning forward and kissing her. She put her other hand on his cheek, holding him there, locked in that moment. “Of course,” Adam whispered, pulling away briefly. “If you’d like to stay here, I’d be more than happy to oblige.” Belle laughed, bringing his face closer again and kissing him once more. His hand slid from her legs to her waist, getting lost in all that she was. 

Their lips parted from each other again, but faces remained close. “You know I could stay here forever,” Belle assured, her thumb tracing an imaginary line on his cheek. “But I think you’ll want to go on this walk with me.” 

Outside in the sunshine, the royal couple walked hand in hand through the courtyard. The flowers were in bloom all around them, butterflies fluttered across the path, birds playfully chased each other; it was as though Belle and Adam were walking through a painting. 

“So, how was your day, my love?” Adam was mildly curious as to what prompted his wife to invite him on this little excursion, but he was far too genuinely happy to be outside for once, so he didn’t let it worry him. 

“Good, good.” Once again, Belle had to try and play it cool. But at least this time it was only for a few suspenseful moments. “I went riding this morning.”

“Ah, wonderful. How is ol’ Philippe?” 

“He’s well,” she chuckled. “Finally starting to get along with the other horses, it seems. Though I did have to remind him to play nice before I left.” 

“That horse has more personality than any horse I’ve ever seen. Quite the individual, he is,” Adam joked. The two of them carried on, laughing and wandering about on the winding paths that the hedges forged for them. Soon they’d found their way to the bridge, where they’d stop now and then to admire the view of the gorgeous blue lake, alive with the breeze rushing against it. 

“So,” Adam turned to her, leaning on the railing. “What’s really going on?” 

Belle turned to him, bemused. “What do you mean?”

“Belle, I know you. You’ve been acting odd since we came outside. What is it?” Belle smiled, her husband certainly did know her. She was almost relieved that it could come up this way. She’d been so enthralled in their conversation she didn’t know how to work in the news naturally.

“I’m really that obvious, huh?” She grinned, leaning against the railing as well. 

“At least to me you are. I can’t speak for everyone,” he chuckled. 

“Well, fine then. There  _ is  _ something different,” she smiled, partly to make sure he knew nothing was wrong, but mostly because she just couldn’t contain herself. “I’m pregnant.” 

Adam’s heart stopped for a moment. The world stopped, all of time stopped, it seemed. He leaned off of the railing, eyes locked on his wife, the love of his life, standing before him. “What?” His voice had shrunk to a whisper, he had to make sure he’d heard her right. When she said it again, his affection could no longer be contained. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her in a hug, twirling her around. Belle laughed, folding her arms around his neck. He stopped, still holding her above the ground.

“Are you? Truly, my love?” 

“Yes!” She giggled, feeling as though nothing could break this cheerful moment. Adam leaned his face toward hers, kissing her. Belle cupped his face in her hands, full of love and passion. Adam then set her on her feet, ending their kiss but knowing there’d be many more. 

“You’re pregnant,” Adam finally said, laughing and smiling as he did so. He then pulled her close and hugged her. She put her arms around him, he kissed her hair. They pulled away, Adam’s hands slowing falling down Belle’s arms to take her hands in his. “I thought you were going to tell me you finished _ Robinson Crusoe _ without me!” Adam admitted jokingly.

Belle laughed, looking to the side, her eyes becoming tearful with such joy. “Well, I did not do that,” she promised, still grinning. “Looks like I’m not as obvious as you thought I was.”

Adam chuckled, “no, I suppose not.” They stood there, holding hands and embracing this pure moment. 

“How did all this come about? How did you find out?” Adam asked, coming down a bit from the high of the news. 

“It was mainly that I was late,” Belle explained. “But, it was also that I- ”

“Got sick!” They said at the same time, Adam suddenly putting the pieces together. “That’s right! I knew it couldn’t have been the food. Well, mystery solved there, then,” he smiled. “So… We’re going to be parents, then?” It was strange, saying it out loud like that. But Adam thought of no better way to get used to the taste of this new reality than by saying it outright. “And  _ you’re  _ going to be a mother,” Adam beamed, squeezing her hands. 

“You’re going to be a father!” Belle retorted, just as amazed at the realization.

“I’m going to be a father,” Adam repeated flatly. His eyes wandered, staring off in the distance. “I’ve no idea how to do that.”

Belle swung their arms between them, bringing her husband back to reality. “Hey! I don’t know how to be a mother, either,” she assured, dropping his hands and bringing hers to his shoulders. “We can just be clueless together, how’s that sound?” Adam reciprocated swiftly, putting his hands on her waist. 

“Oh, that sounds like a disaster,” he joked. “I can’t wait,” he said, their lips inching closer to each other, soon joining in another kiss. This one filled with a pure, terrified excitement, painting an image of the two of them, jumping into this next chapter hand in hand. 

“So, when are we to tell everyone?” Adam asked, clearly giddy with anticipation to tell all those in the castle that had become family to him. 

“Ah, there’s the difficult part,” Belle prefaced, still standing safe in the circle of Adam’s arms around her. “The nurse says we’re not allowed to announce it for the next two months.”

“Not allowed? Are we not the king and queen?” Adam raised an eyebrow, downcast.

“ _ Recommended _ , then,” Belle clarified, smiling and rolling her eyes. “She only suggests this because, well, things can go wrong. And if they  _ are  _ to go wrong, they’ll most likely happen earlier rather than later.” Adam’s face fell, he obviously didn’t want to see a reality in which this perfect little future for them slipped through his fingers like a fistful of dry sand on a windy day, though he did know it to be a possibility. “I know that worries you, love,” Belle said gently. “But that’s nothing to focus on right now. Right now, we’re going to have a baby, and you and I are the only ones who get to share the special little secret.” Adam’s face brightened at this notion, a smile once again creeping at his lips. 

“You’re right, my dear wife. Let us relish in this little joy of ours,” he said with a gladness in his voice, placing his hand on her still flat belly. The pair of them exchanged grins, dreams of the future running through their heads. Adam took her hand, then, leading them back toward the castle, toward their home, sure to spend the rest of the day doing all the relishing and secret celebrating they could. 


	2. Chapter 2

The following two months were ones of special excitement and constant weariness of conversation. Belle and Adam had become masters of not talking about the thing they really wanted to talk about with everyone that wasn’t each other. There had been several close calls on both of their accounts, but it seemed as though no one had succeeded in discovering the expectant bundle of joy. Life carried on in the castle as it always did, Belle’s small belly began to grow ever-so slightly, though of course not enough to raise any eyebrows just yet. All seemed to be going according to their plans of secrecy, until it wasn’t.

Belle burst through the doors of the master chambers, Adam quietly reading on the sofa in front of the fireplace. “Okay! Today’s the day! Annetta has cleared us to tell everyone.” Belle said excitedly, stepping into the center of the room. Adam turned at the sound of the doors opening, and smiled when he heard her. 

“Oh, thank God,” Adam got up and walked around to her. “I don’t think I could take another week of this. What exactly did she say?” 

“That everything looks normal and we should make the big royal announcement!” Belle folded her hands in front of her. “Can you believe we survived the secrecy?” She joked.

“No, I can’t,” Adam chuckled, walking to the end of their bed and sitting on it, Belle following and sitting next to him. “But we made it.” He leaned back, stabilizing himself with one arm behind him, the other casually scratching Belle’s back. “How shall we tell them?” 

“Dinner, maybe? Probably the easiest way to get them all together without raising much suspicion beforehand,” Belle offered. 

“Dinner sounds excellent. I’ll send word to Cuisinier to prepare things.” Adam let his arm give out, flumping back on the bed and sighing. 

Belle looked back at him and smiled. “Are you tired already? It’s ten in the morning.” 

“It’s exhausting being the king, my dear,” he said in a sarcastic, over dramatic tone. His wife laughed, laying back next to him. 

“Oh, yes, considering you’ve done nothing today, I can see how that would wear you down,” she chuckled. “Is this how you’re going to be with our little one? They’re going to need attention past ten o’clock,” she jested, rolling on her side and leaning on her elbow, smiling down at her husband. 

“Little One will get all the attention from me that they desire,” Adam assured with a grin, putting a hand to Belle’s belly. “That’s why I’m doing nothing now; saving up my energy.” 

“Ah, now it all makes sense,” Belle rolled her eyes, leaning down over Adam and kissing him. “Well, how lucky Little One is, then,” she smiled, sitting up once more. Adam slowly followed suit, groaning as he did so. The pair of them then devised a plan for the evening. Belle would tell Mrs. Potts, and Mrs. Potts would inform the rest of the head staff. Belle would then go and tell Maurice, who was sure not to ask any questions; he was always excited to have a big dinner in the grand hall. Adam and Belle would make sure to write to Madame de Garderobe and the Maestro, who were in Italy at the moment. Dinner would be merry, and then at the end Adam would stand and finally tell everyone. The Official Royal Announcement to the public could then be written and published soon after. The couple finalized their details, and the day was set in motion. Adam eventually retreated to his study to do work and “be the king”, and Belle went off in search of Mrs. Potts. Thankfully, she was in the first place Belle looked: the kitchen. 

“Morning, deary!” Mrs. Potts chirped, busying herself with things in the kitchen. A maid or two would come in now and then, giving new linen to the housekeeper or taking dirty ones from her. 

“Good morning,” Belle replied cheerfully. Her eyes kept glancing at the door, she had to make sure she had Mrs. Potts alone for a moment. “How are you?” 

“Just another summer day! Can’t complain, I’ve got lots to keep myself occupied!” She grinned, folding some small dish towels on the aging circle table in the center of the room. “How about yourself?”

“I’m just fine,” Belle looked over her shoulder then back to her. “Mrs. Potts, Adam and I were hoping to invite you and the others to a dinner tonight? In the grand hall.” The housekeeper smiled at this, but there was a hint of stress in her eyes, like this was far too short a notice for a dinner in the grand hall. 

“Oh! Well, that would certainly be lovely. I’ll be happy to pass along the message.” 

Belle nodded, “perfect, thank you.” 

“And what’s the occasion?” Mrs. Potts asked, a question Belle had been hoping she would not. 

“Occasion? Occasion is,” her eyes looked around the room, trying to find something that could seemingly be celebrated. New cook-ware? Clean floors? Oh, why hadn’t Belle and Adam discussed a cover story? The anticipation had clearly clouded their minds. “No occasion!” Belle fumbled. “It’s just been a while, you know, since we’ve all eaten together.” That sounded genuine enough, didn’t it? Afterall, they were a family. 

Mrs. Potts smiled at this, seeming as though she hadn’t picked up on Belle’s scrambling. “You’re quite right! Should be a wonderful evening.” Belle nodded, a bit surprised it worked so seamlessly. 

“It should indeed!” She smiled and turned, beginning to leave the room. 

“You might not want to wear that dress though, dear. You’re showing a bit.” Belle stopped in her tracks and turned around.

“I’m- ?” Belle looked down at her waist, seeing no sign of any “showing”. She then looked over to Mrs. Potts, raising an eyebrow and trying to read her. The housekeeper looked back, a devious smile on her face. “How did you… ?” 

“A mother has a sense about these things, when another is around,” Mrs. Potts winked, picking up a pile of linen towels and circling around her to a cabinet. Belle stood there, a smile growing on her face. She knew Adam would be disappointed that the secret couldn’t remain so, but there was nothing she could do now. She turned back to Mrs. Potts just as she closed the cabinet doors. 

“Okay, yes,” Belle beamed, “we are expecting.” Mrs. Potts’ smile grew. Though she’d known for weeks now, it only made her all the more joyous to hear it confirmed. “That’s why we’re having the dinner! To tell all of you! Mrs. Potts you must promise not to say a word,” Belle took her hands in hers. The housekeeper sweetly put her hand on top, patting Belle’s. 

“I haven’t said a thing, and I certainly won’t spoil the special announcement now,” she smiled. “I’m so very happy for the pair of you, it just warms my heart.” There was a hint of tears in her eyes, a proud motherly warmth that Belle could feel radiating off of the kind woman. Belle thanked her and then they parted ways. The queen went off to extend the dinner invitation to her father, who, shockingly, didn’t seem to have the same motherly instincts as Mrs. Potts when Belle invited him. 

Back in Adam’s study, the king was searching through old archived royal documents, trying to see how one actually did announce a royal child’s expectancy. He flipped through old records of his family’s historic announcements. Most were new legislations or taxes, very much corrupt, not very much helpful. Finally he found just what he’d needed. Tucked away in the collection of royal family registers was the announcement of his own expectancy, many years ago. It was simple, to the point, informative. Surely something his father spent no time on. The Crown was simply required to inform the public of an heir, it didn’t have to be a production. Adam scanned the announcement, even in print he could feel it was devoid of sentiment. Surely his mother wanted to be happy about his arrival, but the fear of how her husband would father their child quite certainly weighed her down. Oh, how Adam wished he could rewrite the story. Perhaps now, in this way, with his own child on the way, he could write a better story altogether. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and the dutiful guard that stood outside stepped in. “Lumiere, Your Majesty,” the guard said, and soon the head butler, Adam’s dear friend, was strolling into the study, probably enjoying, all too much, his official announcement. 

“Thank you, Christophe,” Adam said, startled and hastily rising to his feet, shuffling the documents into a pile and placing a book over them, some of them having been whisked to the floor. “Hello, Lumiere!” The butler stepped into the room as Christophe closed the door. 

“Hello, Master! Am I catching you at an inopportune time?” 

“No, no not exactly,” Adam muttered, nonchalantly shoving more papers out of view. “What is it?” 

“Oh! For this dinner tonight, how are we to dress? Additionally, will there be entertainment?” The butler had a jovial air about him, as he did most of the time. It calmed Adam, despite the fact that he’d once again almost been caught. 

“Ah, well, you’re fine to wear what you wish. As far as entertainment, we were not planning on it. Cadenza is still in Italy.” Adam said, a bit absentminded as he scanned his desk to make sure the papers were out of sight. 

Lumiere raised his eyebrows. “Master! Surely I can provide entertainment without our beloved Maestro! It is no trouble at all, I assure you. Oh! Allow me,” The butler noticed Adam’s eyes wandering about his desk, and he saw a few papers on the floor. He walked over and picked them up, looking at them briefly before Adam stepped over and quickly snatched them from his hands. The two stared at each other. Lumiere not entirely sure what he saw, Adam wondering how many pieces the butler would put together. 

“Thank you,” Adam said, attempting to maintain a peace about his voice. 

“Oui,” Lumiere muttered, walking back to the front of the desk as the king walked behind it. “Of course.” Adam stood there, he could see wheels turning in Lumiere’s head. 

“Wh- What is it? Lumiere?” Adam shoved the papers to the bottom of his messy pile of evidence. 

“Nothing, it’s just,” Lumiere’s eyes shifted to the pile for a moment, then to the floor in further thought. “I feel I have seen that document before, somewhere…” 

“Hm? Document? No, no I’m sure it was nothing, just papers, you know.” Adam stumbled over his excuses. Suddenly something clicked for Lumiere, a brightness hitting his eyes. 

“Oh! Master, I remember that document from so long ago! It was the announcement of your expectancy! The new prince to be! My, I was just a boy! Cogsworth had- ” Lumiere halted his words, looking up at a very guilty-looking Adam. “Wait,” he said, the final puzzle pieces falling into place. “Why were you looking at that?” The king stared blankly at his friend, a complete loss for words. Belle might’ve been able to talk herself out of this, but he was not as clever as his wife. Slowly, Lumiere’s eyes widened, a smile crossing his face, his hands exploding in the air. “Master! Are you and Madame Belle… expecting a child?” Adam’s heart pounded, oh how disappointed Belle would be when she learned he completely told Lumiere everything because he just couldn’t keep it in any longer! 

“Yes,” Adam let out a breath, a small smile forming on his lips. “We are.” Lumiere laughed with joy, stepping around the desk and throwing his arms around the king. Adam laughed and reciprocated, patting his back. 

“This is incredible! I cannot believe it!” Lumiere was far from at a loss for words, in fact he seemed to be finding new ones by the second. “A new prince or  _ princesse _ ! Oh wonderful day is this!” He stepped away, still giddy with excitement. 

“Thank you, Lumiere,” Adam chuckled. He took a sigh, clearly relieved to have told  _ somebody _ the news. “It is rather exciting, isn’t it?”

“Oh, Master! It is tremendous! Oh, you and the Madame will be  _ parents fantastiques!  _ I’ve no doubt in my mind of this!” Lumiere carried on, and Adam listened with a growing smile. The two conversed for some time, a joyous air filling the king’s study. 

Later in the day, Adam returned to the master chambers; something he didn’t normally dread, but now he had the unfortunate task of telling Belle he’d ruined their entire plan. When he entered the room, he found Belle standing in front of the fireplace, watching it. Adam silently walked toward her back. 

“Belle, darling, I’m afraid- ”

“Somebody’s found out,” Belle said, at the same time Adam did. She turned, a guilty look on her face. They gave each other curious eyes as Belle came around the sofa. 

“Who did you tell?” Adam questioned, more shocked that Belle had broken the secret than he had. 

“Mrs. Potts!” Belle exhaled. “She knew! She told  _ me _ I was pregnant! I didn’t even have a chance.” Belle crossed her arms on her chest, smiling and shaking her head. “She’s far too clever for all of us.” 

“That’s certainly true,” Adam chuckled. “Can’t say I’m too surprised she found out.” 

“She’s sworn to silence until dinner tonight, though. So everyone else will get to hear it first hand. Except for… who did you tell?” Now it was Adam’s turn for a guilty face. 

“It was Lumiere. He caught me working on the expectancy announcement,” he rolled his eyes, folding his hands behind his back. 

“You seriously couldn’t have waited one more day to look into that?” Belle grinned. Her husband certainly had a way with timing. “You at least told him to keep quiet, right? You know how excited he gets about these sorts of things.” Adam just looked at her with a regretful blank expression. Maybe if he just didn’t speak, this problem would cease to exist. Belle, of course, soon rightfully took his silence for a ‘no.’ She unfolded her arms, “Adam!” 

“I’m  _ sorry!”  _ The king confessed. “I was just so excited to talk about it!” He put up his hands in defense. Belle raised a finger, ready to go on the offensive, when a knock at the door cut her short. Adam heard the noise as a God-send; Belle, a lucky escape for her husband. The king smiled and turned, almost rushing to see who it was. The queen rolled her eyes and snorted, slowly following her husband to the door. 

“Ah! Cogsworth!” Adam greeted, his trustly head of household promptly at his doorstep. Belle soon came beside Adam, looking past his arm. “To what do we owe this visit?” 

“Good day to you both, your Majesties,” Cogsworth huffed, bowing his head. “I simply wish to congratulate you both on the news of your expectancy!” 

The couple’s eyebrows raised in unison, both of them plastering smiles on their faces. “That is so sweet of you, Monsieur Cogsworth,” Belle replied with a false elegance. “And how, exactly, did you come to hear of our happy news?” 

“Oh, Lumiere! He said he’d just come from the Master’s study,” he gestured to Adam, who was standing there counting down the seconds before the door would close and Belle would end his whole existence. 

“Ah! How wonderful,” Belle deadpanned, looking up at Adam with her fakest smile. 

Adam turned to her, seeing the fire in her eyes, his own life flashing before his. He quickly looked over to Cogsworth, who was seemingly unaware of the silent understanding the couple before him had come to. “It is! Yes! Well, thank you, dear Cogsworth, for coming here. I trust you’ll be attending the dinner tonight?” 

“Oh, most certainly, Master. I assume it is to make the announcement to the rest of the staff?” 

“Something like that,” Adam smiled, eyes wide, hopefully reassuringly enough for the old man to leave satisfied. 

“Excellent! I will see you both then. Your Majesties,” Cogsworth nodded his head again, smiling and turning down the corridor. Adam closed the door, his eyes still fixed on where Cogsworth was, as though the king was trying to burn a hole through the door with his eyes.

“I blame you for this,” Belle resigned. 

“I do too,” Adam agreed. 


	3. Chapter 3

As the evening approached, and the secret- that was definitely no longer a secret- surely continued to make its way through the staff quarters, the king and queen dressed for a dinner they no longer highly anticipated. 

“Well, what? Do you just want to cancel it?” 

“No, we should still have the dinner. It can just be the topic of conversation rather than the grand finale.” Belle said as she changed her earrings. 

Adam grumbled, looking intently at his cravat in the mirror as he tied it. “This is all so very foolish of me. I, of all people, should’ve known Lumiere’s biggest trait is his big mouth.” 

“Be that as it may,” Belle chuckled, walking up behind him and looking over his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his waist. “It’s kind of nice that they all know now. Sort of takes the pressure off of telling them, you know?” Belle leaned her chin on his shoulder and her husband leaned his head on hers, finishing the knot. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” He turned in the circle of her arms, facing her. “I was actually rather excited to announce it all at once, though. Clearly, however, I’m a little  _ too _ excited about all of this.” 

“No! It’s sweet,” Belle laughed, putting a hand to his cheek. “I love seeing you so happy about this. It’s calmed my nerves.” 

“Oh, believe me, love, I’m nervous too,” Adam chuckled. “As each day passes and our little one grows, it becomes more and more  _ real. _ ” 

“I know what you mean. But! We still have time to get used to all of this, and tonight, we can celebrate it!” Belle smiled, her eyes dropping from Adam’s face to his cravat. She silently went to fix it. 

“Crooked again?” Adam laughed, turning his chin up. 

“Just a bit,” Belle grinned, straightening his jacket and pulling him closer by the lapels for a kiss. “Ready?” 

“Yes,” said her husband as he took her hand. The pair of them left their chambers for a dinner that was sure to be one to remember. 

As was custom, Adam sat at the head of the table, with Belle to his right. Lumiere sat to his left, Maurice next to Belle, and the rest filled in nicely. There were quiet and suspecting glances shared amongst the table guests as they all took their seats. All of them seemingly afraid to speak first, but all having the same thoughts. Just as the footmen finished serving the table, Adam and Belle shared a look before Adam broke the silence.

“Well, I’m sure you all know by now why we’re here tonight.” 

“Yes!” Lumiere said, raising his fork in the air for a moment. “An exciting day indeed!” 

“We are so happy for you,” Plumette beamed, smiling next to her exuberant husband. 

“A momentous occasion indeed!” Cogsworth raised his glass.

“Thank you all, really,” Adam smiled, his hand finding Belle’s on the table’s corner.

“Truly is wonderful for you two! Though I would like to let it be known to you lot that I knew long before Monsieur Chatter-Box over here decided to tell the rest of you.” Mrs. Potts pointed her butter knife at Lumiere with scolding eyebrows raised. 

“Hey, hey! I cannot be expected to withhold such joyous news! You know I will take any reason to celebrate,” Lumiere retorted with a grin, taking a sip of his wine. 

“Mama told me and  _ I _ didn’t tell anybody!” Chip gloated with his proudest voice. 

“I told you right before we walked in here, deary. But we’re proud of you nonetheless!” 

“If anyone is to be accused of divulging the news, it is me,” Adam raised his hand in admittance. “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone until tonight, but Lumiere here caught me and, truth be told, I was rather desperate to tell the news at that point.” The king laughed, and the rest of the table followed. 

“We can’t discredit ourselves entirely, though. We’ve managed to keep it from you all for two months!” Belle boasted joyfully, to which the rest of the table cheered. Everyone was joyously embracing the moment, all except one guest. 

“Wait just a moment, now,” Maurice piped up his usually quieter voice. The table hushed, turning to him. “What is this secret everyone seems to know besides me?” Belle’s eyebrows raised, she turned to Adam, who had the same expression. Everyone looked back and forth between Maurice and their king and queen. 

“Papa, you… don’t know yet?” Belle asked him gently, even hopefully. 

“I’m afraid not, my dear. Though I’d certainly like to, if that’s allowed.” Belle smiled widely, looking to Adam excitedly and then turning back to her father. 

“Of course you’re allowed,” Belle grinned. “The news is that… you’re going to be a grandfather!” Maurice stared at his daughter in shock, amaze, complete joy! His eyes looked back and forth between Belle and his dear son-in-law, both of them having the same excited smiles across their faces. His heart welled up with love, he was so happy he couldn’t believe it. 

“Oh! Oh, Belle!” The old man exclaimed, throwing his arms around his daughter. The whole table laughed and cheered. “That’s so wonderful,” Maurice said, the pair of them looking at each other with tearful eyes. 

“Thank you, Papa,” Belle smiled, so happy for her father to know the happy news. He kissed her head, something he’d done since she was young, whenever he felt proud of her.

Feeling overly affectionate, Maurice stood, circling around Belle’s chair. “Adam!” His arms were spread, Adam knew a hug was in order and happily stood to receive it. “Congratulations, my son,” the old man said in their embrace. 

“Thank you,” Adam nodded as they parted. Maurice grinned, standing between the pair of them, smiling his biggest and proudest fatherly smile. He put a loving hand on either of their shoulders, and then stepped back to his seat, staying standing and taking his glass from the table and raising it in the air. 

“Well! Though I seem to be the last to know,” the table guests chuckled. “You all must allow me to be the first to make a toast,” everyone raised their glasses, “to our most adored king and queen, and their first child-to-come; to the next chapter!” 

“Here, here!” The table roared, followed by a series of clinking glasses and more joyous talk and laughter. 

Among the commotion, Adam leaned over to Belle, his glass in hand. “To our next chapter,” he whispered, clinking his glass with his wife’s. 

“Our next chapter,” Belle chimed. The pair leaned in for a kiss; a short and sweet one, before any of their dear, beloved, nosy table guests could notice. “You know, he acts happy now, but he’s never going to let us forget that we essentially forgot to tell him.” Belle joked, leaning on her elbow. 

Adam laughed, “and to think how close we were to actually pulling this off.” 

“I know.” Belle snorted, looking over her shoulder to their happy family, then back to Adam. “I can’t wait for our little one to know all of them.” 

Her husband looked down the table, all the smiling faces he’d known his whole life. He then looked back at his love, taking her hand and squeezing it. “Me too,” he smiled. “How lucky our little one is.” 


End file.
